1. Field
This disclosure relates to stereoscopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans view the environment three-dimensionally using binocular vision. Binocular vision is both a visual system and an analytical system. Our brain perceives both distance and speed based, in part, on triangulating visual light information received by the retinas of our respective laterally separated, forward facing eyes. Since both eyes are forward facing, the field of view overlaps with each of our eyes having a slightly different perspective of the same area. As we focus on objects closer to our eyes, our eyes rotate towards each other, increasing the angle of convergence. As we focus on objects afar, our eyes rotate towards a parallel view, decreasing the angle of convergence.
Three dimensional imaging, also known as stereoscopy, dates, at least, as far back as 1838. Cinematographers frequently mount two lenses laterally apart a similar distance as an average human's eyes, approximately 65 mm. The effective distance of the lenses from each other is known as interocular distance.
Stereoscopic projection generally includes projecting two distinct images, one representing a view from the left eye and the other representing a view from the right eye. With regard to the silver screen, the illusion of depth has been effected via polarization, filters, glasses, projectors, shutters and arrays.